The disclosure relates to fluid modification. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a refraction system and method for modifying fluid to produce high (i.e., “positive”) and/or low (i.e., “negative”) oxygen content fluid.
A complete understanding of the disclosed system may be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings, when considered in conjunction with the subsequent, detailed description, in which the technology was primarily designed for the flushing and rinse cleaning of the clogged and embedded materials captured on filtering screens, hard surfaces, of all materials or similar applications, as shown in the photographs of FIG. 4. The disclosed refraction technology oxidation reduction potential, (ORP) modification has proven efficient at producing a large volume of electronically modified ORP fluid, which was proven to be particularly useful in cleaning and disinfecting bacteria infected screens, eliminating the use of dangerous chemicals and extending the life of the equipment in this operation example.
Fluids having an elevated positive ORP (i.e., higher concentration of monoatomic oxygen) increase oxidation, and thus can provide pathogen killing properties. For example, chlorine has a high ORP value and is commonly used as a disinfectant additive. Conversely, it is known that the ORP of healthy humans is negative and consumption of fluids with positive or even neutral ORP values consumes energy from cell membranes to reduce the ORP to the body's natural level. Accordingly, studies indicate that consuming fluids with negative ORP value (i.e., reducing agent) helps individuals maintain natural body chemistry and accordingly carry many health benefits.
Disclosed herein is a system and method for non-chemically creating modified positive and negative charged ORP fluid streams. These modified fluid output streams carrying electrically modified ORP levels ranging, for example, from approximately +1200 ORP to approximately −700 ORP (specific range is adjustable and non-limiting).
It is known that conventional ORP modified fluids will naturally return toward a neutral ORP level over time, oftentimes very rapidly. As a result, common ORP modified products need to be applied or consumed in a timely manner to be most effective for the desired use and effect. In addition to modifying ORP levels in incoming fluids without requiring chemical additives, the disclosed system and method has proven to yield modified fluids that maintain modified ORP levels for longer durations than known chemical-based ORP modification methods.